Shielded Past
by Godsturtle4
Summary: Delia Ketchem tries to shield Ash from learning about his past, but when something shows up it explodes and true disaster strikes.
1. Where It All Began

Chapter 1: Where It All Began  
  
15 years prior to date-  
  
High-pitched wails echoed through the empty steel halls. Darkness enshrouded the path to a single lighted room at the end of the hall. Inside stood a dozen scientists rushing about to odd machines spitting out data. A single glass tube atop a steel pedestal occupied the center of the room. "Sir we are ready to proceed," a scientist called from a console next to the tube. "But are you sure you want to put him through this? I mean he's just a baby," another scientist objected timidly above the wails. "Yes but he's my baby," the man questioned responded harshly, "Proceed." "Sir! The government has rules against this kind of experiment!" the scientist objected stronger. "Government?!" the man replied in bewilderment, "do you think the government is going to stop me now after not being able to after 15 years?!" he cried in rage slamming his fist against the steel doorframe. "What's going on?" a young brown haired woman asked stepping through the open doors. "Nothing to worry about Delia," the man softened his tone sliding his arm around her waist. Delia's gaze focused on a small figure floating in the glass tube. "Giovanni?" she called in a soft voice. "Yes?" he replied coldly, a bit of edge in his words. "Will he be ok?" Delia choked out the words, her gaze transfixed on the tube. "Yes," he answered quietly firm pulling her tighter. "I'm sorry honey but I must tend to some other business," Delia lied, slipping out of Giovanni's arm and back into the hall. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran away from the room heels clicking with each step.  
  
The door felt cold against her back, her legs felt weak. Sobbing deeply, she slid to the floor resting her body on the carpet letting her sorrow take over. Her body shook with each sob soon soaking the carpet beneath her with her tears for her child, "I..i di..did.n't wa..want to to let him do it," she gasped between sobs.  
  
"Sir the process has been engaged." "Good," Giovanni replied, a smirk spread across his face.  
  
From within the tube the baby squirmed as a steel hand moved from the ceiling to grasp him. Small tubes snaked through the fluid in the tube from the steel pedestal. Wails echoed from the tube as the first tubes injected their needles into the baby's soft flesh pumping in their contents. The wails quieted to whimpers then to silence as the sedative from one of the tubes took effect. With empty tubes the needles retracted and swam back to the base. "The chemicals have been introduced sir." "Spark 'em." "Yes sir," a scientist obeyed, slamming a heavy metal switch against the wall clanging as it made contact. A droning hum drowned out all the machine chatter as small waves of yellow electricity coursed up the tube. Small pops and snaps cracked as electricity reached through the tube, covering the baby's body. Powerful white light emitted from the baby's body causing everyone to turn away. "Close the shield," Giovanni ordered, grimacing at the light. With that said someone pushed a small button. A small tremor shook the room as a large steel tube encased the glass tube, sliding down from the ceiling. Steam rolled out from under the steel as it reached the floor.  
  
"Delia? Delia?" a soft female voice asked through the door. Sitting up, Delia wiped tears from her eyes, "Who is it?" "Delia! It's Rebecca," the voice answered with a hint of relief, "Can I come in?" Trembling to her feet, Delia swung the door open a crack to let Rebecca in. Sliding in, Rebecca brushed the door close. "It's over," Rebecca sobbed, pulling Delia into and embrace. The dark room hid their tears as they stood holding each other sharing the pain that Giovanni had smashed into their hearts.  
  
"Shut it down! We're done!" a scientist yelled to all his colleagues. Quickly the buzz of machines diminished to silence. Everyone sighed at the conclusion of a stressful experiment. Many began to collect their papers and hand them to the chief scientist present. Others began to chat amongst themselves, but within minutes the room was almost void of humans. "It was a success, sir," the chief announced proudly, walking over to Giovanni. "Good, but keep on eye on him. Remember the last one went bad," Giovanni cautioned. "Yes, sir. But that was a different mother and Delia's DNA is almost perfect for this!" "Almost."  
  
"Dear, you haven't touched any of your dinner," Giovanni said sweetly, "Why?" "I'm just not hungry," Delia replied, looking down at her food. "But you haven't all day." "Maybe I'm sick. I'd better go lay down," Delia moaned, tossing her napkin on the table and walking out of the room. "Jeremy," Giovanni called to a young man dressed in a black rocket suit, "keep an eye on her." "Yes sir!" Jeremy saluted, and strolled off to assemble a watch team. "Don't do anything stupid Delia, "Giovanni whispered, putting his head in this hands.  
  
The bed looked so inviting right now, but Delia knew that sometime soon Giovanna would be in that same bed and she couldn't handle that. That man this is out there destroying her child was once the sweetest man she had ever known, but then his schemes for evil and Team Rocket soon came into play. Everything changed then; he stayed up all night in meetings with other people. He never told her where he was those late nights. A few time she had found women's clothing that wasn't hers'. Now he had done the ultimate wrong to her: he had harmed her child. Delia couldn't take it anymore. She felt the quite rage she had hidden away these many years begin to surface. A thin neck vase holding a single white rose sat on the table next to the door. Delia swatted it off the table, watching it break against the bed frame. The rose lay among the white piece of the vase, water covering everything. With a sigh, Delia bent over to collect the pieces. The door burst open, nearly knocking Delia to the ground. "What happened here?" Jeremy asked in surprise, staring at the small pool of water. "I..I just knocked it off the table by accident," Delia lied, looking out a small window, "But why are you in here?" "I heard something shatter so I had to see what was up, and it is Giovanni's room," Jeremy defended. "Ok, but everything is fine, so can the leader's wife have so privacy?" "Uh, sure," Jeremy stammered, slowly closing the door, backing into the hall. Looking back at the door, Delia listened to Jeremy's footsteps quiet as he walked away, "I need to get away from here, and I'm not leaving my son."  
  
To be continued. 


	2. What About the Ones We Love?

Chapter 2: What About the Ones We Love?  
  
1 week later-  
  
"Delia, honey. I'm going to be gone for a week at a meeting with a prominent business leader," Giovanni spoke softly before climbing into his limo. "Be careful," Delia whispered, holding Giovanni close. "I will," Giovanni replied, kissing Delia lightly on the lips. Breaking the embrace, Giovanni slid into the waiting limo. With the slam of the door, Delia felt as if chains had been broken. Now she had a real chance to get away. The limo pulled away quickly, leaving Delia alone in the driveway. Early heat caused a thick haze to hang in the air. Delia turned to the closest Rocket, "I'm going for a walk." "Are you sure you want to m'lady?" "Yes." "Would you like anything?" the Rocket asked politely. "No thank you. I would just like to take a peaceful walk," Delia sighed, removing her vest, "Oh please call Rebecca out for me." "Would you like her to join you?" "Yes, please." At that, the Rocket scurried off to find Rebecca, and deliver the verbal invitation. Alone..a single tear ran down Delia's cheek. "Why?" she sighed angrily, "Why did he have to change?" Shaking her head, she knew why. All because of a single bullet.  
  
*flash back* Cops snuck up around the building, guns drawn. They burst through the door, fanning out to cover the whole building. Delia and Giovanni played in the back yard. Soon, cops had them out by their cars with a lady from civil services. A few gunshots were heard but soon two cops yanked Giovanni's father out onto the driveway. Machine gun fire erupted from the forest, killing the two cops, but soon more cops flooded onto the scene firing their pistols. The children had to cover their ears from the racket. Then it happened. It began with the cops fleeing from a large task force of Rockets gunning down any cop stupid enough to be alone. A single cop rushed out the door, placed his pistol at the back of Giovanni's father's head and fired. Tires squealed, as the cops fled their botched sting. The head of the small organization, Team Rocket, fell face first into a pool of his own blood and brain matter, dead. Little Giovanni stared, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why?" he asked in his quiet voice, "Why my daddy?!!!!!" *end flash back*  
  
'If Team Rocket hadn't showed back up, he would still be so perfect.' Delia shuddered uncontrollably, kneeling down to keep steady. "You ok?!" Rebecca screamed, rushing out to Delia's side. "Y..yes," Delia whimpered, "Rebecca," she continued, looking up at her friend, "I have to get away from here." "Then I'll come with you." "But I can't leave my son," Delia sobbed, thinking about her little child in a small nursery with the scientists scurrying around doing tests on his tiny body. "We won't leave without him," Rebecca reassured, pulling her friend close. "But how are we going to get him out?" Delia contested, "They're too many people there." "We'll think about it, but now lets take that walk you wanted." Both women stood and strolled off to the back of the building.  
  
Dim light cast large shadows against a wall as Delia and Rebecca sat at a small table. "Do you have any ideas?" Delia asked weakly, looking at her friend with hope in her eyes. "Kinda," came the reply, a frown adorning Rebecca's face. "Wh-what is it?" Delia stammered, seeing the frown. "I'm thinking the only way your going to get your baby back is by k-kill- killing someone," Rebecca choked on the words. "KILL?! Are you crazy," Delia screeched, jumping from her seat, knocking the chair to the floor. "Shhhh!" Rebecca hissed, "Can you think of a better plan?" "No," Delia sighed sadly, "But are you sure I have to kill?" "I see no other way." Bowing her head, Delia let out a sob-ridden sigh. Sliding her hand off the table, she reached under the table and pulled at something. The table jerked as the object dropped into Delia's hand. When Delia pulled her hand back above the table a gun sat in the palm of her hand. "A Browning 9mm," she sighed, "He always kept it there just in case." "Any more guns in here?" "Three more." "Perfect. Two for each." "Ok, but what about after we get away from here? We'll need supplies and clothing." "Don't worry about the supplies but pack all the clothes you can and we'll toss them out the window and pick them up on our way out." "When do we do this?" "Tonight." "Tonight?! Its already 2 in the afternoon!" "I know, pack fast and then we'll meet again to make real plans." Rebecca rose from her seat and rushed out the door at a stiff walking pace. "Ah all the trouble I go through to get away from trouble," Delia sighed, setting the gun on the table.  
  
A soft rapping at the door came at about 3:30. "Hello?" Delia called, tossing her suitcase into the closet and closing the door. "It's Rebecca," the voice replied in a loud whisper. "K." The door clunked open as Rebecca tossed her suitcases on floor. "Ready?" Rebecca asked reluctantly. "I guess." "Then lets do it."  
  
Darkness settled over the country, a few stars fought through the heavy clouds. Almost all the windows of the Rocket compound hung open to allow the cool night breeze to cool the scorching interior. A suitcase crashed against the ground with a muffled thud. Several more soon followed all landing in a pile. "That's the last one," Delia informed as she slid the last suitcase out the window. "Then it's time." Delia walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "I hope we make in," Delia sighed, holding her friend tight. "We will, we will." They broke the embrace and walked out of the room in silence.  
  
"Ah, Delia!" a scientist jumped from his seat to greet the woman. "Hello, Johnathan. May I see my baby?" she asked, fidgeting with her hands. "Sure! But please calm down. Your baby is just fine." Slowly Johnathan lifted the baby from his crib, rocking him as he carried him to his mother. The baby squealed with laughter seeing its mother. "Hey there," Delia greeted, receiving her child and pulling him close. Moving her hands, Delia held her child in one hand and reached into her pocket with the other. Her hand shook as she pulled out one of the guns, pointing it at Johnathan. "W-what are you d-do-doing?" "Ending the torment," she answered coldly. A single round burst from the pistol striking the scientist in the neck. Johnathan's eyes hung wide open as he gasped for air. Pocketing the pistol, Delia pulled out a small cloth piece. She laid the child back in his crib. Looking back at Johnathan, she hurried, setting up her makeshift baby carrier. Throwing the straps over her shoulders she gently picked her child up and set him into the sling. "It's ok my child," she whispered, stepping over Johnathan's unconscious body. The baby giggled with delight at being taken for a walk. He was outside the nursery for the first time he could remember. Around a corner Delia brushed up against a Rocket roaming the halls, "Out for a late night walk, m'lady?" "Yes, Jeremy," Delia answered stiffly, as she kept walking down the hall. The cold steel of the doorknob coursed with freedom as Delia turned it and stepped into the darkness of night. The air was cool but felt so welcoming. At last she felt as if the noose had been removed. Two gunshots brought her back to reality. She took off running to the back of the compound holding her baby close for comfort. "DELIA!!!!!!!" a familiar voice screamed, an edge of pain in it, "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Lights from many open windows lit up the suitcases like a beacon, as Delia quickly rounded the corner of the building. In the pile lay four suitcases. Thinking quickly, Delia yanked two extra cloth strips out of her pocket and began tying the handles together. "REBECCA!" Delia screamed hoping her friend would answer. "JUST GET AWAY!" Rebecca screamed back, her final few words muffled by a gag. Delia grabbed the cloth straps and ran through the large back yard. Each step grew heavier with the absence of her best friend. Her heart lost the will to escape without Rebecca there, but Rebecca's last words rang out giving her the only strength she needed tonight. One last obstacle slowly appeared, the wall running around the perimeter of the grounds. With a grunt, Delia tossed the first two suitcases over and bent down for the others. "HEY!" and angry voice shouted pointing a flashlight at Delia. Quickly Delia pulled out both pistols and fired at the light. The flashlight bounced off the ground tossing its light in every direction, a scream telling Delia she struck. Tossing the guns in her pockets, she heaved the last two suitcases over the wall. With the toe of her shoe she found a small ledge. Boosting herself up she grabbed the top of the wall. A knee against the wall she pulled herself to the top. Sitting on the top, Delia held her baby's head and dropped off to the other side. A small wail came from her baby as the impact of the ground shook them both. "It's ok baby, it's ok," Delia coughed, gasping in air. Grabbing the suitcases she took off as fast as she could safely go. The forest was unforgiving, tearing at her clothes and skin. A light appeared faintly in the distance, giving Delia a last burst. Nearing the light it had turned out to be a small Pokémon center. The doors slid open as Delia staggered through collapsing on her side, arms clutching her baby, "Rebecca," she sobbed, "Why did they have to get you." To be continued. 


	3. Not Yet Gone

Chapter 3: Not Yet Gone  
  
Hate. The only emotion she felt towards her past. It had swallowed up her best friend and spat her out here on the cold tile floor of this little Pokémon Center. It had left her outside the walls of her certain future with an infant of her own cradled in her arms. Slowly, she rolled from her side to her back, a grimace on her face. The cold of the tiles on her back seemed to be a harsh reminder of the cold hard efficiency of how Giovanni ran his 'business'. God she hated that man for destroying her life. or was it her own doing? She had consented to marrying him, she had given that man a child, and she had even allowed the experiment on that child to take place. No no she could think that way, she had to move on and start anew. Gradually she sat up, the warmth of the child in her arms comforted her. Looking down, she smiled at her baby asleep, snuggled against her chest. He was her only link to the past and yet he was the only comforting thing she had. "It will be ok, it will be ok," she whispered, lightly kissing the soft skin of her child's forehead. A shrill scream tore through the room, sending a chilling sensation up Delia's spine. "ARE YOU OK?!" the same voice asked in horror, cracking with each syllable. A trembling hand grasp tightly to Delia's arm, a face appearing in the corner of her eye. Every muscle tensed through Delia's body, a hand sliding from under her baby, balling into a protective fist. The hand tightened its grip as the face became more visible. "Are you ok?" Turning her head, Delia stared into the worried eyes of another woman. She was no older than Delia, her hair a chocolate brown her eyes a fiery red. "I'll be alright." Delia sighed, looking away from the lady's gaze. A quick breath hissed through her teeth as a finger ran lightly along one of her cuts. "We'd better get you some help." the woman spoke quietly; examining more of Delia's scratched and scarred body. "N-no." Delia stammered back. "You're crazy," the woman sighed, climbing to her feet. The clicking off heels quickly echoed off as this mystery woman ran off, disappearing behind a small counter, through a set of swinging doors. The clicking soon died off, replaced by the eerie silence of the night. The windows showed nothing but the emptiness beyond their domain, the blackness hiding the fears that Delia had tried to leave behind. An ear-piercing wail broke out, jerking Delia back into the present. Staring down into the disturbed face of her child she slowly wobbled up, standing in the middle of an empty lobby shifting back and forth. The double doors behind her swung open, slamming against the wall, sending the child deeper into his crying fit. "Ummmm Ma'am? Do you need some food for your child?" the same woman from before asked, holding one of the doors against the wall. Carefully, Delia turned, her feet sliding untrustingly along the smooth tile surface. "Yes," she replied with as much volume as she could muster from her battered and exhausted body. "Will you be able to make it over there?" another woman asked, her hands clasped together in front of her. "No, she won't Nurse Joy," the first interrupted, resting her free hand on the new lady's shoulder. Knowing that the lady was right, she lowered her head staring down at the bags she had carried here through all that night. "What would you like me to do for her Mrs. Waterflower?" Nurse Joy asked, casting concerned glances towards Delia. "Please find us a wheelchair for her. You do have one, correct?" "Yes, yes, I believe we have one. I'll go get it," Nurse Joy answered cautiously, disappearing back into the rear of the Pokémon Center. Small metallic squeaks whined as Nurse Joy returned, pushing a simple wheelchair. "Will this do ma'am?" Nurse Joy asked in her usual cheerful tone. "Yes, it will do just fine," Mrs. Waterflower answered with a smile. With a nod, Nurse Joy pushed the wheelchair out into the lobby slowly rolling it to Delia. "Please ma'am take a seat and we shall take care of your child's needs," Mrs. Waterflower invited over the screams of the child. Delia eased into the waiting chair, letting her body sink into the cloth seat. The wails of the child persisted, echoing in the vacant lobby. Gently, Nurse Joy turned the chair and began to follow Mrs. Waterflower's lead. Silence soaked the room in a chilling calm. A faint wail resounded from behind a small door as Mrs. Waterflower rested her hand lightly on the knob. The door was slowly pushed open, spilling dim light into the dark room. The wails subsided into broken sobs, as Mrs. Waterflower flipped on the lights. Peering around Mrs. Waterflower, Delia noticed a crib against the opposite wall, a cot laid out next to it. The walls were painted an almost blinding shade of white. Faded red curtains hid the only window leading to the outside world. Soft patting follow Mrs. Waterflower as she strode over to the crib, reaching in to gently cradle her child in her arms. The crying child squealed with delight at the warmth of her mother's arms holding her. "It's ok Misty, it's ok," Mrs. Waterflower cooed rock back and forth. Nurse Joy pushed Delia further into the room, "Anything else Mrs. Waterflower?" "No, thank you Nurse Joy," Mrs. Waterflower replied without removing her attention from Misty. For the first time tonight Delia and Mrs. Waterflower were 'alone' and not on the brink of hysteria. "I'm sorry, my name is Rose, Rose Waterflower," Rose introduced herself turning to smile at Delia, "and this is my daughter, Misty." Uneasy silence followed, lingering in the air like smoke. A squeal of delight broke the atmosphere. Both women looked up to see a giggling Misty, staring intently at the baby in Delia's arms. A smile creped across Delia's lips, "Seems your daughter has taken a liking to my son." "Seems so," Rose laughed, "But could you kindly inform me of his name?" Delia quickly lowered her head, her eyes snapping in all directions as if the floor could name her child on a whim. Closing her eyes, she felt an odd feeling washing over her senses, distorting her perception. A single memory consumed her, throwing her into the past. Birds chirped as she viewed a woman, herself, sitting beneath a shady tree. A soft melodic tune floated through the air, giving a carefree atmosphere to it all. 'Stepping closer' she began to notice her enlarged abdomen, her hand lightly rubbing her enlarged figure. All to once a name flashed before like lightning. "Ash. His name is Ash Ketchem." "Well, Mrs. Ketchem you have a beautiful son. I must say my daughter has good taste already," Rose smiled even deeper, twisting lightly. "Please, Rose, call me Delia," Delia sighed, brushing a single strand of black hair from Ash's face. "Ok Delia. Do you still need that bottle?" "If you could," Delia replied politely. "Ok," Rose strained as she gently leaned over the crib edge, resting Misty on the mattress. A sigh escaped Rose's lips as she bent over to retrieve her bag containing her child's essentials. With Rose turning back Delia noticed the stress in Rose's eyes. Rose quickly exited the room, her back bowing under the bags weight.  
  
Light sucking noise drifted throughout the room as Ash and Misty both emptied their warm bottles of milk. Delia hummed softly, still perched in the wheelchair as Rose sat silently on the cot. The window had been opened to allow the soothing night sounds to envelope the room in their musical tunes. A light breeze toyed with the curtains, tossing them playfully in all directions. With an empty bottle, Ash pushed his mother's hands away from his face, snuggling against her chest. A flash of red at the window caught Delia's attention, her muscles tensing at the sight. "Rose! We need to get some help!" Delia nearly screamed, jumping from the wheelchair, sending it back against the wall. Another bolt of red flew past the window. Delia's eyes revealed her hysteria, her head snapping in all directions, searching for an escape. Rose sat nervously on the edge of the cot, not understanding Delia's sudden outburst. "Please. please get the police.." Delia begged, dropping to her knees, clutching Ash closer that ever. In a flash, Rose jumped to her feet. She set Misty in the crib and rushed off into the lobby. Hurried speech came from the lobby as Rose phoned the local police. A loud crack followed by shattering glass filled the lobby with more commotion. The thundering of heavy boots was heard as Delia slowly leaned against the door, closing it softly. One question rang out in Delia's head as if they had shouted it in her ear: "Where is Delia Ketchem?!" Her body shook with fear as she stumbled over to the crib, her side striking the crib's railing. Pivoting on the railing, she situated Ash next to Misty with the greatest care she could afford. Delia's eyes widen with a greater fear, even if Rose denied her presence, the bags laying in the lobby would give her away. She knew she had only one way out now and it was the one thing she had opposed in the first place: killing. Voices still shouted from the lobby, doors slammed as Rockets poured into the building scouring every crevasse for Delia. With a deep breath Delia reached into her pockets and withdrew the two pistols she wielded. With brisk steps she reached the door and grasped the knob. With a final glance back over her shoulder she whispered to Ash, "If I don't survive, I just want you to know that I love you." With that she threw open the door.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Unexpected Devotion

Chapter 4: Unexpected Devotion  
  
Distant. The shouting was so distant even with a Rocket kneeling over her bags, screaming to his comrades. Instinctively, Delia's hand reached for the doorknob and slowly pulled it closer to her, concealing her form from the kneeling Rocket. Delia's eyes failed to focus as she turned her back to the partially closed door. Swaying slightly, she stumbled to the side and collapsed, falling back against the wall. Sucking breaths reached out for a substance to calm her nerves. Her heart pounded in her chest, adding to her trembling. Slowly she felt her body go numb from the fear, her senses heightened. A murmur trickled from the crib, a small figure reaching up towards the ceiling. With its unanswered question the child released an ear-piercing howl. Delia's hands shot to her ears, her mind racing with the consequences of the scream. Her movements rushed blood to her head, sending her into lightheadedness. As the blood pounded in her head, her body grew weaker and her vision slowly became hazy. The door creaked loudly, the open gap growing. A head appeared beyond the door, its eyes searching the room. Satisfied, the head disappeared back into the lobby, the door closing tightly. A shuddering sigh escaped Delia's lips as her head fell to the floor, her body falling limp.  
  
"All clear over here sir!" a black clad man relayed to his commander. "Well check around back! She has to be here somewhere!" the commander ordered, frustration lacing his voice. A single Rocket emerged through a set of swinging doors. "Yes?" the commander inquired, his voice carrying the same edge of frustration. "Sir," the Rocket began with a salute, "I believe I have found our experiment." "You have found the child?! Get him and bring him to me!" the commanded ordered, his eyes filled with excitement. Another salute from the Rocket and he walked through the doors he had entered. A hollow thud echoed through the room as the commander stood alone; sobbing.  
  
"Uh..h..hh." Darkness gave way to more darkness as Delia slowly opened her eyes. "Wh..what happened?" she asked into the darkness, her eyes searching the shadows. The only response was her own labored breathing. A bead of sweat rolled from the corner of her eye, making its way to her lips. The salty taste tickled her dry mouth, arousing a light cough as she choked on the moisture. Regaining her breath, Delia ran a quivering hand though her damp hair. 'This is too much for me to handle. I should just turn myself in and let things go back to normal, well as normal as they can be.' As the last thoughts ran through her head a shimmering light appeared on the wall. The blue hue of the light raised curiosity in Delia as she lifted herself up on an elbow, laying on her side. Straining her muscles, Delia sat herself up, back against the cold plaster wall. Her attention focused on the crib where the two babies lay. Misty lay sound asleep under her small blanket. When she turned to look at Ash her eyes grew and her lips quivered. There her son lay, a shimmering mass of blue goo. Her shaking hands slowly lifted, reaching out for her son. "Noo..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Her head lowered, her hands covering her tear stained face.  
  
"Rose? It is Rose isn't it?" "ye..yes it.. it is." "Please come with me."  
  
The glow had disappeared. The tears had dried. Delia still sat against the wall, her face still set in disbelief. A click came from the door, breaking the silence that had lingered over the room for some time. Delia's disbelief became fear, her body huddling into the shadows. The familiar creak of the door filled the room again, light spilling through the crack. Another click and the lights within the room snapped to life, unmasking the shadows. Delia's muscles froze, her body concealed from the entering person by a cluttered bunk bed. A grunting sigh conveyed the frustration of the person standing in the doorway. Peering over a bag situated on the edge of the bottom bunk, Delia spotted a Rocket standing the doorway, arms crossed. "They don't pay me enough for this crap," the Rocket complained, shaking his head. With that said, he stepped forward into the room and ventured to the crib. Standing at the side of the crib, he leaned on the rail. "So you're the little punk who's been giving us the hard time," he sneered, a smug smirk strung along his face. Shaking his head, the Rocket simply stared at Ash, his facial expression never changing. To Delia decades passed, still huddled out of sight, as the Rocket watched her helpless baby, asleep in the crib. 'It's over,' she thought, laying her head on her knees. "Randle!" a voice called, an air of command hung in the tone. "Huh?" the Rocket turned hearing his name called, "Oh, sir!" he snapped a salute as his commander walked into the room. "Is this the place?" the commander asked, quickly scanning the room, his eyes spotting the hidden Delia. "Yeah, but I though you wanted me to bring the child to you," Randle replied, his complexion showing his confusion. "Change of plans," the commander replied, removing his side arm from the holster. "S..sir? Jer..Jeremy are you feeling o..ok?" Randle stammered looking straight at the loaded pistol. "Just fine thank you," Jeremy snarled, depressing the trigger, releasing the only necessary round. Randle's limp body dropped down, his head hitting against he railing, leaving a splatter of blood on Ash. "Pathetic," Jeremy grumbled, kicking the lifeless body under the crib, "You can come out now Delia." Trembling, Delia rose from her hiding place and slowly stepped closer to Jeremy. "No need to be afraid. I'm here to get you out of here." "But y..you were supposed to make sure I didn't escape." "Those were Giovanni's orders, not my choice. I fulfilled my duty many years ago and saw how he treated you. I thought better of you and hoped you'd get away from that accursed man." "Th..then why are you still in the organization?" Delia inquired, her fear dissipating. "I choose life over death, and trying to leave would be certain death," Jeremy replied calmly. "But what you just did! They'll kill you for it," Delia cried in shock. "At least I died for a cause this way. Your kid will be the end of this evil empire; the beginning of a new era." Tears welled up in Delia's eyes again as she stared at the man giving up his life for her's. "Get out of here before they figure out what's happening, please Delia get away." Jeremy trailed off his head drooping, his shoulders slumping. A smile broke through Delia's saddened features. She walked to Jeremy and embraced him. It was a warm embrace, one that she hadn't felt for so long. She wanted to stay here with this man; she finally understood how devoted he was to her under the cover of complete obedience to Giovanni. "Please Delia, leave, and take Misty with you too. Rose will be waiting in nearby house." Sighing, Delia broke the embrace and kissed Jeremy lightly on the cheek, a tear clinging to her lips. Licking away the tear, she walked around the still Jeremy, standing in front of the crib. "How do you want me to leave? I can't just go walking through the front door." Delia trailed off. "I'll help you out the window." "And what about my stuff?" "It's gone. I got it to Rose before she escaped." "O..ok" Delia replied, her voice beginning to tremble. Taking hold of the window crank, Delia opened the window and, with Jeremy's help, climbed out. Carefully each baby was handed out and cradled against Delia's chest. "Now go," Jeremy ordered softly. A light nod affirmed the order and Delia turned away, her pace slowly picking up. Entering into the woods, Delia began to hear the shouts of Rockets entering the room being met by lead and fists. Turning, she saw the mass overwhelm the man she had suddenly fall for and take his life with no remorse. Determination grew in Delia; her need to not only survive but thrive was stronger than ever. She took off running as fast as she could with the babies. The shouts be came more distant and soon they were just echoes off the trees, an afterthought of a previous life. This was the new beginning that she had hoped for. The tempo of her run slowed yet she continued with determination. Coming to the crest of one of the many rolling hills Delia stopped and began to catch her breath. Several houses were now in view, a collection of buildings that stood out against the natural background. Taking off again Delia raced towards the buildings hoping one would contain Rose and a place to rest again. Breaking out of the forest and into the clearing, Delia stopped and stared at each and every house. Slowly walking she passed by each porch hoping for a sign to guide her. At a small brick house several people sat out in a set of chairs enjoying the late night quiet. As she neared one of the three that inhabited the porch drew her attention. Standing directly in front of the porch, both babies squirming in Delia's tight hold, the familiar one turned to look at her. "Delia?" "Rose?!" Rose leapt from the porch and embraced Delia tightly, "You made it!" "Yeah. yeah I did," Delia smiled, shifting the babies in her arms. "Oh here," Rose offered, taking her child from Delia's hold. "Thanks.. Thanks for so much" Delia responded, her body tired from the run and all the excitement. "Lets get you into bed," a woman offered from the porch, rising from her seat. "Yeah, lets. These people are going to house us for the night and then send us off tomorrow," Rose informed helping her friend up the stairs and into the house. Situated in a bed, her baby in an old wood crib, Delia drifted into a deep sleep, though she still thought of Jeremy. "His unexpected devotion was one of the greatest blessing in my life.." she trailed off falling into deep slumber.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
